vampire stories
by Totalklutz
Summary: Have you ever imgined what it would be like if Charlie was ever told about vampires? This is my first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Stories.

Sue POV

"Charlie, we really have to go now, the meetings on in 30 minutes."

I loved my new husband, but his procrastination really annoyed me sometimes. Though today I couldn't blame him. He'd probably sensed my anxiousness- kind of like Jasper- and being a cop, he was naturally suspicious of what was going on.

I was anxious, because now he is married to me; he is technically a Quileute elder. And today was his first meeting.

We were going to the usual place, the bonfire site, out on the cliffs by first beach. The place where Bella had jumped so many months ago, on the day when… No, I couldn't allow myself to think about that.

"Alright darling" I loved it when he called me darling, so he said it as much as possible. "I just want to catch the result on this game."

That was the one thing I didn't understand about Charlie. His addiction to watching sports on the flat screen. Maybe I should take him to a vampire baseball game, just for a laugh. As Bella had said, he'd probably never want to watch dull old major league again. I knew that she hadn't, not that she'd watched much of it before.

The sound of shouting coming from the flat screen- probably from someone finally scoring a goal- interrupted my reverie.

"Just tape it or watch it when we come back! Now come on. "

"Alright, alright, I'm coming"

Billy Black POV

Charlie wasn't going to like this, I could tell. He was nervous all the way here according to sue. She had towed him out of the forest, just as we got the bonfire going; and when he saw Seth and Sam both in wolf form his face was a picture. I nearly burst out laughing, but the mood of the gathering had shifted; now it was stressful, and everything was to still. It was the calm before the storm, as they would say. And also, it really wouldn't help with the whole big news situation, about, surprise, surprise, the Cullen's. Charlie only knew that it was something to do with Bella. I had the strangest feeling that Charlie was not going to be a happy bunny after this (excuse the expression) but we had to tell him.

After all the hellos were out of the way, I explained to Charlie the usual things that were normally discussed etc. etc. Then I came to the inevitable.

"There's something you should know"

As I prepared to say it, I saw every one apart from poor, unsuspecting Charlie, brace themselves for his reaction. Here goes nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire stories. 

Charlie POV 

Everyone paused and appeared to brace themselves for what Billy was about to say. Personally I didn't get it. I mean what the hell could be going on around here, without the chief of police knowing?

"The Cullen's are vampires Charlie."

He said it in such a way, that I almost believed him. Then I paused. What if he was telling the truth? I knew that Billy wasn't a liar, and dragging me all the way to la push just to play a joke on me seemed ridiculous. Holy crow! He was telling the truth! Did Bella know what she was getting into when she married Edward? If she did know, then why the hell did she marry him? Was she…

"What about Bella?" Man my voice sounded hoarse. Billy seemed to understand my question.

"Yes, she is"

I had to know. "How long has she been a…"

"About a year."

"And Renesmee?" I really hoped he understood this time."Is she…"

"No," Thank the lord for that. "She's half and half" What did that mean? And whose was she anyway? If my suspicions were correct, then the boy didn't have a brother and it was all a lie. Again.

"Half what?" Did I say that out loud? It was one of the kids sitting around the bonfire this time.

"Half human, half vamp." Oh great. that must mean…

"Whose is she?"I had a nagging suspicion at the back of my mind.

"Care to hazard a guess?"

"Oh man, not Bella, please not Bella…"

"Ooh, right first time!"

Dang it. It was Bella. I had suspected as much, when I saw Nessie's eyes. Guess I wasn't brave enough to put it together.

"One more thing, Charlie." Billy was speaking again.

"Bella doesn't know that you know. So do you want to tell her, or shall we?"

"I'll go over to the Cullen's now, and say. I was planning on dropping by anyway."

Bella POV

Why did I have a nagging feeling that something was wrong? It wasn't like the Volturi were going to come and try to kill us again. But with my luck who knows? At that moment Alice come down with a look of great frustration on her face. Probably from the fact that, yet again, I hadn't dressed Nessie right.

"Bella!" ok, so that wasn't Alice's normal tone of voice, but that didn't mean anything was wrong. Why do I even bother lying to myself? It wasn't like it worked.

"Bella, Charlie's coming!"

"Alice, why are you so stressed? It's only Charlie!" Why, oh why, would that nagging feeling in the back of my head not go away?

"He knows…" OH MY GOD. When will it end? I feel like screaming to the heavens sometimes. Why can't my bad luck focus a little more carefully on me? Just then, Edward appeared in the doorway, frozen in shock, and possibly horror, as Charlie's police cruiser pulled up outside of the house…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It is so cool! I will try to update quickly, but it might mean the chapters are a little short. I just don't do long, quickly. Also, am I making the characters over think things? Please let me know what you think! Oh and before I forget, I never did, do not, and never will own twilight or any of its characters. Oh well…**_

Vampire Stories

Seth POV

As Charlie drove, I wondered what he was thinking. I had been surprised at how reasonable he had been about the whole "The Cullen's are vampires, and now your daughter is too" thing. I was also surprised at how Paul had been able to joke about it, especially as he had been against telling Charlie, if only for the sake of Jacobs's sanity. And possibly his life, if Bella and Edward had anything to do with it.

The driveway came to an end and we found ourselves at the edge of what could only be described s a field, with the Cullen's house at the far end, as we had countless times during the course of the year. But this time it was different, because Charlie knew and everyone in the house would be going haywire with panic over what was inevitable, they would already know. I wondered when Alice had told them. Yesterday, when the decision was made, she and jasper had been on their way back from a long distance hunting trip- to Bolivia I think- and they had probably stopped off…

I shuddered at the thought of what they might have been doing.

So Alice couldn't have told them until sometime today, even if she had been keeping tabs on Charlie, which she had told me she wasn't. Edward would have told them then. He would have known that Charlie knew as soon as we entered his range of three or four miles, depending on familiarity.

I didn't realise Charlie had gotten out of the car until he rapped on the window.

"Come on Seth, gotta get this over with sometime…"

He was right. We would. In my opinion, sooner rather than later…

Bella POV

Edward didn't flinch as I rushed over to him. He looked very far away, as if he was seeing the world through somebody else's eyes. He probably was, due to his mind reading ability.

"Edward, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do?"

He didn't move. I would have to get drastic. I leapt at him, and we landed in a heap on the floor. Finally, he shook his head, looked at me, and to my complete and utter surprise, smiled.

"Don't worry, love. He's very calm. Now remember, this is no time to panic."

"What do you mean; it's no time to panic! It's the perfect time to panic! Charlie is out there, he knows about vampires, and he's gonna confront us about it!"

I had now reached the borders of loony-land! If I went much further, I'd be in the city centre! I lifted my shield to let Edward know this, seeing as I was past words. He laughed.

"Calm down or I'll get jasper to come over here."

Him talking about jasper, reminded me of Alice, still stood right where I left her when I saw Edward.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Oh never mind… He's coming up the porch steps right now! What the hell am I meant to say to him!"

"Ding, Ding! Loony – land, city centre!

"Oh, very mature Edward! Especially for someone who, at last count, was a hundred and ten years old!"

He seemed to be trying to communicate something, why he didn't just say it, I didn't know. Until I turned around. And saw Charlie standing there with his mouth wide open. Possibly because of the sight of me tearing around the room like mad thing, and my reference to Edwards age… Oh dear…


	4. AN Sorry!

READ THIS OR I WILL BE SERIOUSLY ANNOYED! Sorry for making you wait so long for an author's note. I know I suck. But please, no hate mail if anyone was planning on that. I need reviews, O.K? Desperately PLEASE! I'm begging you! I need ideas! And, no-one answered my question! Do you think that I'm making everyone think everything through too much? Also, should I have an Edward chapter or a Charlie chapter? I myself, am leaning towards Edward.

And before you ask I am writing a chapter but I have major writers block. It was meant to be starting to explain to Charlie, but I kind of got off track and went into Edwards's guilt for leaving via a comment about loony land in Bella's head.


End file.
